Quarter Quell
by Echoblaze-and-Melodylock
Summary: Twenty four cats are locked into an Arena to fight the toughest climates, the most dangerous traps, and each other in a Game where only one can come out alive!
1. Chapter 1

Quarter Quell

Prologue

Silver light came from the rising crescent moon. Dark shadows lengthened as late evening turned into a purple and black twilight. The shadows cascaded from countless trees-pine, oak, ash, elm, maple, and many more-and landed upon jagged stone cliffs. Small circular openings were scattered about the cliffside-some randomly while some were placed into huge patterns upon the solid light brown stones.

In one of the larger caves, a large black and gray she-cat with one light blue eye-the other had been torn out-was crouched over an ancient book. Countless other books were in the cavern. The she-cat was Wolfbreeze-the Arena Keeper of the Prey Games. This was her fourth year as Arena Keeper, and she took pride in putting only the deadliest of traps into each Arena.

The book's cover was made from dried rabbit pelt, and the pages were made from other animals skins-squirrel, rat, rabbit, hare, and mice. The words were created by prey blood that had dried on the claws of long gone scholars from this place-the Dark Forest. It's title and the author's name-printed in crimson letters-as "The Final Battle: The History Of The Dark Forest. By Tigerheart, The First Dark Master." Inscribed in the final chapter of the book were these words,

"Darkness was falling as our founder, my grandfather, the great Tigerstar, was standing on the ravine opposite in ShadowClan territory of the five Clans, with their leader, Firestar. SkyClan had heard of the Dark Forest battle and had decided to journey and join in on the side of the Clans-worthless fools. I was beside Tigerstar, I being the only Dark Forest Trainee among us, because the rest were in their original clans as agents. I caught eye with my son, Tigerlight, and his mother, my former mate, Dovewing. Tigerlight was one of the double agents, and I had assigned him to kill Dovewing, he had agreed without hesitation and he gave me a look of excitement in his amber eyes. Dovewing shot me a dagger-like glare with her golden eyes. Her distant relatives-Hollyleaf, who had returned to ThunderClan four seasons ago, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Firestar himself.

That was when Firestar howled out, "You don't have to do this, Tigerstar! This shall shed only the blood of you, your kin, and friends!"

Then Tigerstar answered with a sneer,

"Any cat not on the side of the Dark Forest is no friend of mine, or kin for that matter!"

That was when I saw Tigerstar give the signal, his tail went straight into the air, and all of the Place Of No Stars cats leaped towards the battle, running down the side of the ravine to the clan cats waiting below-we had the advantage of going downwards. Countless cats from both sides leaped into the battle, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. I spotted Tigerlight fulfilling his promise-he turned around and sunk his teeth into Dovewing's throat, and I watched as her eyes clouded over.

I ran to a former clanmate of mine, Snowbird, and hopped onto her back. I hung on, sinking my pointed teeth into Snowbird's neck and digging my claws in her back. She sunk beneath my weight. I jumped off her back as she was about to roll over.

I leaped at her, and she stood on her hindlegs with her forepaws aiming for my head to scratch my face. I aimed my claws lower and grabbed at her throat, cutting off her air supply. Blood gushed from the fresh wound, spilling all over my face. She fell where she stood. A huge growl emitted from behind me and I turned to see Lionblaze crouched near me, amber eyes blazing with anger.

"Traitor! Don't you care for the cats you lived alongside?" Lionblaze screeched before leaping and landing on my back.

I jumped and flipped onto my back in the air, ignoring my instinct to land onto my feet. My weight crashed down on him stunned Lionblaze. I stood and swerved, and swiftly sank my claws into his throat. I knew that it wouldn't leave a mark, but I had a different plan in mind.

My claws were locked into his throat and he began to struggle, he couldn't breath with my claws squeezing his throat. His golden-amber eyes were beginning to cloud. The sounds of the battle around us were lost upon me as I felt Lionblaze's life slip away under my pointed claws. He closed his eyes slowly, and never opened them again.

I ran from his limp body and looked about. Rowanclaw, my father, and Tawnypelt, my mother, were fighting side by side against Shredtail and Snowtuft. Ivypool was fighting Tigerlight and Hollowheart, and quickly becoming overwhelmed by the quick pair's paws clawing towards her eyes. Hollyleaf had a long scratch along her face, and she was collapsed on the other side of the battlefield, Jayfeather was at her side trying to treat her wounds, but I could tell that she wouldn't last much longer. Jayfeather probably wouldn't last long either, since Hawkfrost had just leaped onto his back and was clawing at his neck and back, creating long scratches on the blind medicine cat's back.

Not very many of the Clans cats were left fighting, most had collapsed on the ground or had given up. All of those who had given up were overcome with fear. Several cats lay dead around ShadowClan territory. No StarClan cats were in my sight, I assumed that they had all died in battle. In the center of the field, my grandfather and Firestar were standing before each other, teeth bared and crouched, ready to pounce. I-and every other cat-knew better than to interrupt this life or death battle.

Tigerstar leaped above Firestar, aiming to land on his back. Firestar jumped as he was about to land, flipping Tigerstar onto his back. Tigerstar turned as Firestar aimed at Tigerstar's throat, but Tigerstar stuck out his paws and slammed them downward. Firestar couldn't stop himself, and claws beat against the top of his head. His chin slammed into the ground, stunning him as Tigerstar flipped him onto his back and ripped open his stomach. Firestar died there, with his blood pooling around him with his stomach ripped open.

Tigerstar rose, but not before Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, leaped at his throat. He slashed Tigerstar's throat open. Tigerstar faded quickly, quicker than I ever could've imagined. That was when three Dark Forest cats- Silverhawk, Hawkfrost, and I leaped onto him. We killed him quickly for the crime he had committed-killing his new leader, the true leader of the Clans.

Hawkfrost turned to me with respect brightening in his eyes, "You're in charge. I'd rather have a cat that is truly alive lead us than a spirit. Even myself. You are Tigerstar's grandson, and your son shall take over when your time comes."

"Okay, Hawkfrost. Does anyone have a problem with me being the new leader of all Clans?" I yowled, an unspoken threat hidden within the question.

No cat answered out of fear, and I showed my authority, "Now as punishment, you shall be split apart. SkyClan shall stay as is, but under our control, because they were never a problem before our battle. ThunderClan, you are now SunClan, OakClan, and JewelClan. ShadowClan is now ClawClan, BlackClan, and RockClan. WindClan is now SwiftClan, GrassClan, and FlightClan. RiverClan is now BerryClan, SeaClan, and SquirrelClan. Choose your clan wisely."

So began my leadership as the first Dark Master, and the Place Of No Star's rule. The cats who had served as agents for the Dark Forest were those that became the living that made up the Place Of No Star's population. We used the former Clan cats, along with any rogue we could find, as slaves to the Place Of No Stars. I wrote most of this novel not long before I joined the Place Of No Stars as a spirit. My leadership was fine, and my son took over as the Dark Master. In our honor, and of our late grandfather, each Dark Master's name begins with 'Tiger', and only those descended from our line can become the Master.

It was when I joined as a spirit when things went awfully wrong, and the sacred laws I had created were broken. I added the events of what is now called, 'The Dark Days'. A war broke out between the thirteen Clans, and the Place Of No Stars cats. The long war, after lasting many years, finished with us as the victors. However, we didn't win without a price, losing all of the fine slaves in SunClan. We placed multiple cats from the Dark Forest-along with a few cats from the Clans that we trust-throughout the Clans to watch for signs of rebellion and to punish those who break our laws-the Guards.

As punishment for the rebellion, Tigerlight, Hawkfrost (he faded a few seasons later), and I met together. The result was the Prey Games. Twenty-four cats, a tom and she-cat from each Clan, were to battle it out in an Arena until only one lived. The one still living was declared the 'Victor' and given a life of luxury. On each Games, four cats are in charge of the Games- the Dark Master, Arena Keeper, Arena Builder, and the Lead Guard. The Games are held annually and every twenty-five years, a special Games is held, the Quarter Quell. I wrote special requirements for ten of the Quarter Quells.

This is the story of the Dark Forest, the Prey Games, and I. May the Games be entertaining to the cats of the Place Of No Stars. But there are far worse games to play."

A black and brown tom came from behind her. He looked over her silver shoulder to see what she was reading. His eyes brightened before he asked in a deep, growl-like voice,

"Reading about our history, Wolfbreeze?"

Her fur bristled and she turned to see who had asked before answering, "Yes, and it is very interesting. What do you need me for, Dark Master Tigerblaze?"

"You are needed for the opening of the Quarter Quell letter. We need to see what my ancestor, Tigerheart, came up with for the 25th Prey Games." she purred at his statement, curiosity gleamed in her eyes.

Tigerblaze turned around and left the enormous cavern, with Wolfbreeze not far behind him. The tom leaped off the rock to the cave higher up, the highest in the Dark Forest. Two other cats were inside-a nervous looking silver she-cat, the new Arena Builder, and a huge, dark brown tom, the Lead Guard.

The Arena Builder was who located the Arena for each Games. She also was the supervisor for the construction if the wall that kept the contestants from escaping the Arena. They also typically supervise the building of a steep canyon and the stands that hold the Place Of No Stars cats, along with the leaders, deputies, medicine cats, the families, and the friends of the contestants. The Lead Guards makes sure that each contender is closely guarded, so that none escape.

"Did you forget about the meeting, Wolfsneeze?" the Lead Guard, Mudfur, sneered.

"It's Wolfbreeze, genius, and yes, I did forget, Mudfur. Though, I'm not being immature." she retorted angrily.

"Stop it, you two. Let's just read what it says." said the nervous she-cat.

"Fine, Dawnfrost. Give me that," he began as he snatched and opened the small hare-skin and he read aloud, "On the 25th Prey Games, the cats of each Clan must vote who shall go to the Games."

"Not bad, but I would've preferred if he had said to do more than twenty-four contestants." Wolfbreeze commented.

"We'll go with what he has here. My ancestor spent most of his afterlife coming up with these." the Dark Master began,

"Dawnfrost, Wolfbreeze, how quickly can you have the Arena ready?"

"I-I'll finish in three days. I already have the location chosen. My workers just have to build the outer w-wall, the canyon and stands are done." Dawnfrost answered.

"You don't need to be nervous, Dawnfrost. It may be your first Games, but all you have to do is be vicious to the contestants, you'll do fine. Anyways, It will only take me four days to set the traps. I already have them all gathered." Wolfbreeze purred evilly, her one eye gleaming in the little moonlight coming from the hole in the roof of the cavern.

Tigerblaze bared his teeth and growled with bright amber eyes, "Excellent, my ancestors would surely be proud. Too bad that most of the dead Dark Forest cats have faded from memory. This shall be a Games to remember!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I owe nothing associated with Warriors or the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Reaping One: JewelClan:  
>Emeraldpaw's POV:<p>

High rocky cliffs rose above the ground, towering over countless trees in the early morning light as the sun rose. Dawn was coming and the day seemed beautiful. Birds chirped their early morning song, each species humming simultaneously created a beautiful chorus in the trees below the cliff. The sky was a combination of light blue, white, pale yellow, and cream with a touch of red and pink. The summer morning was unusually cool for this time of the year. Despite the scene, most cats in JewelClan dreaded this day.

Today was the Reaping, the day that two cats-a tom and a she-cat-were selected to fight to the death in the Prey Games. Any warrior, apprentice, the medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, and the deputy are eligible-though the deputy getting Reaped was a rare occurrence. All cats were nervous, though, since themselves or someone they were close to may end up in the Prey Games. Most cats were uncomfortable because this had once been the ThunderClan camp and territory, not far from where over a hundred cats on each side had perished in the ShadowClan ravine.

I blinked open my deep green eyes to the bright light. My dark gray fur, the only exception being my one snow-white ear, was a pale silver in the sunlight. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head before standing on stiff legs; I easily ignored the pain. I glanced at my best friend, Smallpaw. We had known each-other since kithood. Smallpaw was a small white tom with blue eyes. About one half the size of an average apprentice, Smallpaw was the tiniest cat that JewelClan-or I-has known.

The Reaping began in a few hours. Usually, cats began work at dawn, which typically consisted of either hunting, gathering medicine, or mining the precious jewels in the caves beneath the camp. Mining was extremely dangerous for every cat. Today, they were permitted to sleep the morning away though, as each cat had to attend the Reaping, except the medicine cat.

I shook my head to rid it of the drowsiness. Then I padded out of the small crack in the cliffside that served as the JewelClan apprentices' den. I walked over to the fresh-kill pile to look for my mentor, Sunstone, the Victor several years ago.

Sunstone had lost most of his sanity after the previous Games, where his son, Flamestone, had perished by the claws of Shoresky, a SeaClan cat. He had recently become lost in his own mind; he had lost not only his mate, but his only kit. Flamestone's death was definitely hard on Sunstone, but he kept himself sane enough to train me; his new apprentice. Though, his training mostly consisted of learning to fight, Sunstone believed that I was his path to revenge on SeaClan for the loss of his son. I understood Sunstone more than any other cat in the Clan. I knew from bitter experience, my only sibling and living family member, Darkeyes, had gone to last year's Games also, and had died because of Shoresky also, even if it was an unintentional killing.  
>That was why I had taken all of my mentor's advice, trained in only the most deadly attacks, and had acted like a jerk for the past quarter moon so that I would be voted in at the Reaping. Smallpaw constantly questioned my decision, but there was no changing my mind when it came to revenge. I wanted to have revenge for my sister, even at the possible cost of my life.<p>

As I was approaching the pile, I stepped onto a lone poppy flower, red petals a fiery color in the sunlight. I began gazing at the flower sadly, this is where they had buried my sister. Not five pawsteps to my left were where my father and mother had been buried. Wildfire, my father, had died in the mines when I was only four days old, and I knew little of what he had been like. Mother had died in a fire when I was just starting my apprenticeship, another reason that I sought out Sunstone as my constant companion, because both of my parents and only sister had died.

"Are you sure I'm the tom getting Reaped?" I recovered from the memories threatening to engulf me, and whispered to Sunstone, wanting a guarantee for revenge.

"Yes, I'm the one announcing the Tributes, remember?" Sunstone murmured back to me, pride and anticipation in his amber eyes.

"Who's the she-cat in this Clan getting Reaped? I'd like to know my competition."

"You need to know your clanmates better. Autumnfur, that light brown and ginger she-cat over there. The one with the amber eyes. She's peaceful, so she won't be hard to kill in the Arena, just make sure to kill her when you're inside the Arena. I don't want you beaten for killing a Tribute too early. All bets are off when you're in there, though." Sunstone growled as Autumnfur approached, she seemed clearly annoyed.

"I saw you both looking at me, what was that about?" She asked, genuinely curious with a small amount of irritation.

"It's nothing Autumnfur, just teaching my apprentice the usual-how to rip open bellies and cut throats using one paw. Would you like to help us practice?" Sunstone answered as he unsheathed his claws, a warning to stay away.

Thankfully, Autumnfur, a ditzy cat, got the hint. She widened her eyes before padding away, muttering to herself about something. She glanced at us once more before heading to the Warrior's den-a large bush in the camp.

"Which are we going to learn first?" I asked, anticipation clear in my words.

"How to claw throats, but we'll practice everything. We have awhile before the Reaping." Sunstone told me.

"This is going to be too easy." I thought, unworried at what was to come within a few days.

Autumnfur's POV:

I padded into the large bush, going under the dark green leaves to the moss nests. My friends Lakeleaf, Yewvine, and Poppystripe, were in their nests; lifting their heads as I approached. Lakeleaf, the most reserved and kind of the group, looked concerned at the irritated look on my face, though a keen eye could've definitely detected slight anxiety and irritation in her face.

"What is it?" she asked in a low, soothing voice.

"It's Sunstone and Emeraldpaw. They've been talking about me." I groaned, lowering myself into the nest, I didn't realize the irritation in her voice.

"Don't let those two blood-thirsty cats get you in a bad mood. It won't do any of us any good." Yewvine advised, calm and indifferent.

"The problem is that Emeraldpaw was looking at me like a piece of prey. I'm certain that I'm the one that has been Reaped! Sunstone knows who gets Reaped and he tells that spoilt apprentice of his everything!" I said, panicked at the prospect.

Poppystripe wasn't helping, she was the one that easily became panicked, and was extremely naïve. "You're going to the Prey Games? Ah, what are you going to do? Emeraldpaw will be one of the Tributes, and you've never been able to beat him in battle practice!"

"Calm down you two, we don't even know what that look meant. He could've been looking at the wrong cat, remember that Emeraldpaw doesn't know or care about any cats in the Clan." Lakeleaf commanded, though you can hear the shakiness in her voice-a sure sign of a lie.

"Thanks, Lakeleaf, I feel better now. I just need to be calm. There's no guarantee that I'm going to the Games." I sighed, closing my eyes, not realizing the shakiness in Lakeleaf's advice.

I lay my head down to take a quick nap. My three closest friends did likewise, they wanted to get as much sleep as they could before the Games. I slipped into the world of quiet slumber.

I awoke to a paw prodding my side. I groaned with tiredness. Yewvine then whispered into my ear.  
>"The Reaping starts really soon, wake up!"<p>

She yowled the last two words, which caused me to jump out my nest in fright. I calmed myself fairly soon. We made our way to the former Highledge, where the gold-furred Sunstone, and light-grey blue Oceantail, the escort, were waiting for the rest of the Clan to gather. Emeraldpaw sat near the front. We sat towards the back, as we were one of the last to arrive. Guards were all over the camp, positioned in case one of the Tributes tried to escape.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Reaping of the first-ever Quarter Quell. It is the 25th Prey Games, and since it's a special Games, I am going to start with the tom. The tom with the most votes is Emeraldpaw."

The dark gray apprentice rose and made his way to the front quickly, and sat beside his mentor and Oceantail. My fur pricked with anxiety.

_Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me._ I thought as Sunstone continued his speech.

"Are there any volunteers?" he asked, but no cat made a sound.

"Now the she-cat with the most votes is Autumnfur!" he looked innocently at us.

Poppystripe let out a wail of victory, Lakeleaf stood, clearly unsurprised, and Yewvine shoved me forward. The cats had sadness in their eyes. Lakeleaf whispered to me as I shivered.

"We're sorry, but it was either you or one of us."

I bared my teeth at them before padding forward. The sea of cats parted to lead my to the Highledge, where I would await the Guards that would bring the dogs for transportation. I was about to start a journey that almost no cat wanted.

"I hope you've said goodbye properly." Emeraldpaw whispered to me, a sneer following.

"Any volunteers?" once again the words were greeted with silence.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Sunstone concluded the long speech of how the Clans owed the Dark Forest before the meeting cleared, and the cats all left the group.

We were directed to the medicine cat den, where Emeraldpaw waited in the clearing while I was in the actual cave. The medicine cat, Cloverleaf, was out because she wanted no part in the Reaping. She was the only cat permitted to not attend the Reaping.  
><em>I<em>

_'ll get them, oh I'll get them alright!_ I thought.

Emeraldpaw's POV:

I had one visitor, surprisingly, Smallpaw. Smallpaw looked at me sadly as he entered. He held his paw in front of me, and placed a small necklace with jewels embedded inside in my waiting paw.

"Wear this proudly as a JewelClan cat. You've gotten what you wanted, and maybe you'll return to us one day.

I actually looked and felt pleased for once in my life. My eyes were clouded with grief at possibly leaving his best friend behind, possibly never to see him again. This was the only pain that I ever showed or truly felt-grief. We touched foreheads as we did when we were kits before Smallpaw left. He turned one last time and departed from the den. "I shall return, Smallpaw, I shall." I promised myself.

Autumnfur's POV:

_Backstabbers! I want to get my paws on the lying little-_ My thoughts were interrupted by pawsteps approaching.

"It's too bad that you are leaving. I hope it's temporary, Autumnfur." came the voice of my father, Spiderleap.

"Father?" I asked, as he almost never talked to me.

"Yes, and I've brought you something." the brown tom said as he gave me a feathered tailring.

The tailring had lovely dove feathers attached to the vine cord by sticky sap, which had hardened over time. There were nineteen feathers in all, each a light gray. Spiderleap purred as I gazed at it.

"It was your mother's. She wore it the day before she died, and I've been keeping it for the past two years."

I looked up. My mother had died two years ago during kitting. I had never met her, and had always wished that she had lived. I had known of the tailring, but I had thought that the Clan had buried it with her.

Spiderleap turned around and padded out of the den with his tail high. He had done his duty of giving his daughter the precious tailring. Now I had to do my part, surviving the Games.

We Tributes were herded outside after the visitors had left. That's when eight variously-colored, large dogs, tamed by Twolegs and stolen to be used by the cats, came pulling two huge curtained platforms behind them. Two platforms were there, with four dogs to each. One was for the Tributes, and mentor when he wanted to be there. The wheels were rounded, polished stones from RockClan. The other was for the escort and mentor, and the Guards stood nearby as the cats were loaded aboard and sent away to the Dark Forest.

The curtains were made from vines that had been stuck to a large group of sticks by sap, so that they could discuss strategy with their mentor privately. Emeraldpaw went without a word, and I was wise enough to mimic him. The dogs then took off, with the Guards behind them, on their way to the Dark Forest.

_Here we go, off to our deaths. At least I hope not, I shall try to survive._ I thought, a look of determination in my eyes.

* * *

><p>I have to give my friend credit for this story since it's hers, are happy now Wolfbreeze!<p>

Please review, subscribe, and PM me for any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I owe nothing associated with Warriors or the Hunger Games. Also, the story belongs to my friend Wolfbreeze.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Reaping Two: RockClan:  
>Stormfeather's POV:<p>

All sorts of animals and plants lay in the valleys of the RockClan forest. The cream dawn was greeted by countless birds singing their morning song-larks, nightjars, robins, thrushes, finches, and doves among others. Each had it's own song, from the nightjar's rich warble to the dove's soft, gentle coo. The sun began to rise in the morning sky, covering many rocks and a variety of trees-such as fir, oak, elm, ash, maple, chestnut, and alder-in a splash of golden-white light as the giant reddish yellow ball rose above the distant horizon.

It was a several day's journey from this place to JewelClan, which lay far away from this peaceful paradise. The night had been rainy in RockClan, and the wilderness showed it. The damp grass was wet underpaw and had small droplets of dew hanging onto them, reflecting the light of the newborn sun.

Most RockClan cats were asleep in the small burrows that made up the RockClan dens. The camp was lodged between two huge rock walls, where a river had once flowed through, leaving an enormous pile of dirt and sand throughout the valley. Outside of the long canyon, the forest was alive, but only a tom noticed.

I was stalking along the trees silently, my one deep gray paw almost cracking a tree-branch, nearly alerting the squirrel nearby, which had poked it's ears up. My green eyes gleamed with hunger-the first piece of prey I had seen for several days as I had been trapped in the rock mines in the camp. I had only been rescued yesterday, but I was the luckiest one since six others who had been trapped had starved. I was starving, my thin ribs poked through my pelt, every last one visible.

I wriggled my haunches and leaped at the unsuspecting piece of prey. The squirrel jumped at the sight of me barreling towards it, and landed right into my waiting claws. I pinned it to the ground before giving a killing bite. For the first time in awhile, the sweet taste of blood washed through my mouth and teeth. I dropped my catch on the ground and bit into it. The warm meat was delicious.

"Hey, Stormfeather!" called a voice in the distance after the squirrel had become nothing more than a skeleton.

The bushes parted to reveal a young gold-furred tom with sky-blue eyes, he was missing an ear. He seemed to be in a good mood despite the day that it was. It was probably his pride though, as he had been the one to dig me out of the mines. He was also my younger half-brother, and his name was Goldear.

"You've finally fed yourself?" he teased me, spying the squirrel skeleton.

"I couldn't really when I was buried beneath a foxlength of rubble and rock, could I?" I retorted.

"I can, and I can prove it to you." he boasted and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, right." I teased, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anyways," Goldear began, "The Reaping begins soon, so we should get back to camp. Graytail, Silverwhisker, Redfeather, Blueeyes, Brownface, and Palecloud are waiting."

"Great," I responded, not wanting to deal with any-much less all-of my siblings.

I was a middle kit of eight kits. I was born in the second litter, with my brothers Graytail and Redfeather. Sunear was the youngest and was the second favorite of our parents; the first being Silverwhisker-the oldest and the meanest of us.

Goldear, being the cat that could not take no for an answer that he is, immediately turned and began to run back to camp. His gold-tipped tail disappeared into the undergrowth. His voice echoed in the forest among the tall trees scattered about.

"Race you to camp! Last one there is a scared mouse!" Goldear yelled to me.

_Of__course__he__makes__sure__that__he__gets__a__head__start_. I thought bitterly, but not too annoyed since I was used to it after getting it from all of my siblings.

I took off towards camp. Barreling over branch, bramble, and briar; I continued. Soon, I caught up with Goldear and passed him. It wasn't long before the rocks of the camp came into view. I halted once I got inside the camp and Goldear caught up panting.

"How do you do that?" he asked between each breath.

"Practice with all of my siblings, Goldear." I answered proudly.

Whitepool's POV:  
>I was giving a hard glare to Stormfeather and Goldear. I had seen Goldear being sent out earlier to hunt, but he had brought nothing back. He had spent all of his time finding his brother and messing around, and it wasn't helping anyone.<p>

"What exactly were you doing out there, Goldear?" I asked as I approached the two young toms.

"Don't give him a hard time, Whitepool, it was my fault." Stormfeather did as he usually did, take up for his siblings.

"Really? You have an excuse to goof off, but he doesn't. Goldear knows what he is supposed to do. He should do it." I growled, pitiless to Goldear who sulked at my words.

"Leave him alone, snotnose. I tried being polite to you, but you are so focused on being a so-called 'great warrior' that you don't enjoy life and take it out on poor young cats!" Stormfeather snapped at me.

"I'm only trying to keep you from being killed! I'm the greatest warrior in the Clan, because I'm the only one that follows the Code!" I said, impatient with the pair.

"If you actually were a 'great warrior' you would be running from the Clans and leaving behind this life of slavery. You would be a part of a rebellion to save us; to free us from this pain and suffering!" he continued, finishing with a hiss in my face.

He led his brother away, with me still standing there in shock. My eyes were downcast, yet determined. I began to think then.

"Is he right? Should I try to change things?"

A cat padded behind me and I heard the light pawsteps; I instantly recognized the gait of the cat.

"So, how were they goofing off this time?" asked my mother, Snowpoppy, in a serious manner.

"They were playing some game of theirs; Stormfeather at least has the excuse of being half-starved. Goldear had none though." I answered, swerving my head to look at her in her cold blue eyes.

"Did you tell them what they were doing was wrong?" she asked in her cold, emotionless voice.

"Yes, but Stormfeather snapped at me. He deserves to go to the Games, most of the cats hate him and his siblings. He's the most likely to go to the Games."

"Good, and he'll be going. Your aunt told me that he was chosen. She doesn't know the she-cat yet since not all of the votes for the she-cat had been counted when we talked." Snowpoppy told me, and relief went continued.

I followed the cream she-cat as she headed to the small clearing under a crack in the cliffside. The crack was where two cats stood. The first being Lilypetal, my aunt and the escort; and the other was Stoneyowl, the only Victor from RockClan still living. Stoneyowl was waiting for the last few cats to situate themselves before he began the speech.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Reaping of the 1st Quarter Quell and the 25th Prey Games. As I usually do, it is she-cats first. The she-cat with the most votes is Whitepool!"

_What?_I thought, shocked.

I stood to my paws and went forward, as in most Reapings the cats parted as I went forward. Several faces I knew from my younger days- Flamerain, Vixentail, and Stripedheart. Most I either didn't know or that I simply hated. Lilypetal had slight upset in her eyes, and she had a look of hate as she gazed at the cats in the clan. I finally reached her and I sat next to her.

"Any volunteers?" she asked, surprised when no cat stepped forward.

I began to think, _Cowards_

"Now, the tom who is going to the Games is Stormfeather!" she yowled into the crowd of cats.

I spotted him in the crowd. The dark brown tom was in the back with his siblings, all of them. His oldest sibling pushed him forward and he ran to us. Stormfeather just gave me a nasty glare as he sat next to me.

"Any volunteers?" asked Lilypetal indifferently.

_If __he __gets __a __volunteer, __I'm __going __to __kill __myself_. I thought sourly.

Thankfully, no cat asked to replace him. I could hear Stormfeather murmuring to himself. I only caught a few words of his quiet rambling.

"Cowards...Liars...Snotnoses..."

"Everyone, welcome the two Tributes!" Lilypetal began the speech, and I tuned it out.

I could repeat the speech without a second thought, but it no longer meant anything to me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die, by the Dark Forest, I'm going to die! After Lilypetal finished with the traditional "May the odds be ever in your favor," the cats disbursed and we were directed by the Guards to the medicine cat den. I was in the main cave while Stormfeather waited outside it.

Stormfeather's POV:  
>I wasn't surprised when they chose me. I was the loner of my family; the middle kit whose name no one could ever remember or cared enough to. I'm certain that Silverwhisker- the most well known and persuasive cat in the clan-convinced all of the she-cats who already didn't hate me to vote me into the Games. My other siblings, the only I know wasn't part of that plan was Sunear, were probably in on it too.<p>

I saw a white she-cat that looked exactly like Whitepool walk past me into the deeper part of the den. I assume that it was her mother. She looked angry for some reason and she wore a necklace with a purple stone embedded into the stone that was tied by an ivy vine cord. I heard some screeching going on before she left and went with Whitepool shouting after her. I hoped that I would have no visitors.

Unfortunately, Silverwhisker had to drag them all to visit me so they could rub the wound in. He walked in looking smug and proud. The rest followed him like lost ducklings, pathetic really.

"How nice to see you, brother. I'm sorry to see you go and die so soon." he boasted in mock innocence.

"I knew that you were behind getting me voted in." I burst out quickly.

"Who, me? I would never do that!" he kept acting.

Thankfully, the dumbest of us-my sister Palecloud- wasn't smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

"I thought that you said that it was your plan to vote him in."

"Be quiet, Palecloud." he hissed to her.

"You should get out soon, the dogs just showed up." a Guard impatiently called from outside.

"Let's go, everyone. We don't have time to stand around. Stormfeather is no longer one of us." Silverwhisker ordered before flicking his silver tail and leading his younger siblings out.

"I guess I won't have a token." I muttered to myself as soon as they were gone.

Whitepool's POV:  
>My Clan, my enemies, have just voted me in the Games. This is pretty much the best day of my life. I've lost all faith in the Warrior Code and RockClan. Both have betrayed me. I followed every rule, every task, and they just turn their backs on me and get rid of me like I'm just crowfood.<p>

I'll get them. Stormfeather was right this whole time. Not every regulation is right, and those that follow all of them aren't always safe. I should've realized this long ago, but now I'm stuck in the Prey Games. That was when the cat I wanted to see the least came to see me with a scowl on her face. Snowpoppy was wearing a purple stone necklace tied with ivy vine around her neck.

"What have you done with our family name, Whitepool?" she hissed at me.

"I've done everything wrong! I should never have followed those petty rules focusing on how great cats are based on where they are born and what rules they follow! I should've spent my time changing the Code rather than following it!" I growled at her viciously and she returned it with a glare.

"Take back what you said, Whitepool. No daughter of mine bends rules or breaks them!" she said to me as calmly as she could probably manage.

"Then I guess I'm no longer your daughter." I growled.

"You're just like your uncle before he was executed. Take this, it was your uncle's. He died disobeying laws, and now you'll die with it also." she screeched and dropped the necklace by lowering her head.  
>Snowpoppy rushed out of the den. I snorted at the simple necklace. My uncle had been executed because he was caught rebelling, but I'll do it in secret. At the Prey Games...<p>

"What must remain of StarClan helped me learn my lesson the hard way, by sending me to be at the Games. But they shall show me support by sending me back alive, so that I can create a rebellion."

Stormfeather's POV:  
>Two brown-furred Guards came into the clearing, with two others behind them. The first ones flanked me to prevent my escape as they led me to the cart carried by the dogs. The dogs were a stone gray color, as every year with RockClan. The other two went into the main den and returned with Whitepool between them. Even from here I could hear her agitated growls, and she had the necklace her mother had worn on her way to see her.<p>

The second set of Guards hurried Whitepool forward so that she was next to me and so that they were surrounding us. I snuck a glance at her. She looked she would kill someone there and then.

"Why are you growling? I thought it was against the Code to threaten a Guard." I whispered teasingly into her white-furred ear.

"I've learned my lesson. You were right, I should've been trying to change the rules rather than following the harmful ones. So, I'm rebelling one step at a time starting with growling at Guards." she murmured back at me and she turned her head; I saw a splash of determination in her blue eyes.

"She's trying to win sponsors by showing that she is above the Warriors Code." The thought flashed through my mind before evaporating like rain on a sunny day.

"As you wish," was all I got out before we were pushed into the cart.

* * *

><p>Thank you starhedgehog1117 for story alerting this.<p>

Remember to review, subscribe, and PM me for any questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I owe nothing associated with Warriors or Hunger Games. The story belongs tp my friend Wolfbreeze.

Ac, here are the answers to you're questions:

**1. These cats are a lot more advanced than your modern cats.**

**2. Too many to count, but only twenty-four will complete**.

* * *

><p>Reaping Three: SwiftClan:<br>Blazepaw's POV:

Dark shadows faded as the cream sun rose in the pale orange and yellow sky. The clouds overhead were puffy and white, no chance of rain anytime within a few hours. The day was beautiful as birds chirped while hunting for insects, the insects buzzed, and animals awoke to start their morning routines.

I was watching the morning in all it's beauty. Atop the hill that circled what had once been the WindClan camp, I could see the entire territory with my hazel eyes. The breeze was gentle, caressing my dark ginger-striped fur.  
>The grass beneath my white-furred feet felt soft on my pawpads. The smell of rabbit and hare was thick in the air.<p>

I heard heavy pawsteps behind me, and I spotted two fat Guards heading in my directions. I ducked down so that my pelt was invisible in the tall grass. The two Guards-a tom and a she-cat-were talking and purring at the conversation.

"I wish that we could find another cat sneaking out of camp. It would be fun to see another cat be punished for disobeying the better cats." the she-cat purred out.

"Which cat got caught sneaking out?" I thought to myself, worried for every cat I knew in the Clan.

"Me too. It's the only action we get to see anytime other than the Prey Games, and that's an invite-only event." the tom replied, obviously bored.

"Isn't today the Reaping?" she asked, slight excitement in her tone.

"Yes, let's get back to camp to see if we could find a nice place to watch two pathetic cats get Reaped." he answered, anticipation clear in his voice.

"Sad that the only way that they can be happy is to watch poor cats get harmed and killed. How would they like it if that's what happened to them?" I thought sourly, and I rose up again.

Crouching, I began to run as fast as my legs could carry me. I traveled down the hillside, into the camp. All of the cats were asleep, unusual most days, but this is the day of the Reaping. The two Guards were conversing quietly next to the Guard's Den, not paying any attention to me.

The sun was beginning to rise higher in the sky. I sensed the warriors and apprentices beginning to waken and began to leave their dens and go to the main clearing. That was when the angry screeching started...

Echoblaze's POV:  
>I awoke to the sounds of two angry hisses followed by a series of growls. My green eyes shot open to see my father, Daywhisker, and another warrior named Creamtail standing face-to-face with their teeth bared. Leaping from my nest, I threw all caution aside as I dived between them. I felt sharp claws rake my pelt from Creamtail and she looked shocked when I turned to her.<p>

"Stop! Stop, both of you!" called a dark ginger and white apprentice as he stepped near me.

"Get out of the way, mousebrains! Can't you see that we're about to settle something?" Creamtail growled at us.

"Yes, I can see that, but fighting isn't the way to solve anything. It only hurts you and those around you that you may or may not care about." the brave tom walked to Creamtail; the pair was nose-to-nose.

"Fine, we'll settle this later." she hissed before padding away.

I felt gratitude towards the little tom. Creamtail is actually the toughest and largest cat in the whole clan, and she could probably slay my father with one paw. Daywhisker would probably be dead if he hadn't intervened. I didn't want another family member to die; it was too soon!

My aunt, the former medicine cat Echotail, who I was named for, had died in the previous Prey Games. She had been buried by the red water when a mountain had been destroyed, but she went taking the previous Arena Builder, Frostsong, with her. Frostsong had been pushed out of the stands by her apprentice, Owleyes, who was killed for her murder. Echotail had gone out a true warrior, even if she was born of peaceful medicine cat blood. I had never met her, but I wanted to be like her.

"Thank you for saving my father, I owe you." I told the apprentice.

"It's nothing, I'm just someone who wants to create peace in our Clans." he answered as his eyes gave a distant look.

I simply nodded as I understood his goals; sadly, they were almost impossible to accomplish. Almost impossible. Maybe one day, we would gain the courage and numbers to go against the Dark Forest.

"We better get going, the Reaping starts soon." I pointed out and he lost the look in his eyes.

The flame-colored apprentice left the den with me on his tail. The den had emptied when the fight had ended. Across the clearing, I could clearly see Creamtail whispering to a group of she-cats and I could easily see the glare that she sent Daywhisker and I.

I snorted at her disrespect. I had better things to do than become part of another fight. My wound stung and I could easily smell the warm blood coming from it. Then, I went to the medicine cat den.

The cave was empty of course. Echotail had died without a successor, so we had sent an apprentice named Birdpaw to SkyClan to train. The extremely faint smell of Echotail still lingered. The scent was sweet like honey, yet fresh like spring grass. I soon located a small pool of water in the small former badger den, and I dipped my head in for a second.

The feeling of water on my whiskers was uncomfortable, but I did it to clean the wound. I lifted my head and shook it to rid of some of the irritating water. Only, when I blinked open my eyes, something was different about it.

A ginger she-cat's face was reflected in it, her amber eyes warm. The cat had a torn left ear, her ear almost a stub. Her fur was ginger, but you could barely tell as her fur was stained a smoky black on some parts. Scorched by heat, some of her fur had been burned until it was only skin. A voice echoed ominously in my head.

"Be warned of what you believe is safe."

The face vanished and my reflection returned. I felt a strong connection to the cat, but I couldn't figure out why. I shook my head again before snorting. Exiting the den, I heard Daisyfern begin the speech of the Reaping. SwiftClan didn't have a mentor since all of the SwiftClan Victors had died of old age or disease.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Reaping of the 25th Prey Games. As usual, she-cats first! The she-cat who is going to the Games is Echoblaze!" she cried out.  
>What? I'm going to the Games? Uh oh, not again. I don't want to die too!<p>

I reluctantly went forward, and the cats backed away. A giant line was in the center now. Walking up to the white she-cat was easy, but it was the sadness-or lack thereof-that really got me upset.

Only my father and mother seemed to be entirely upset. Daywhisker seemed shocked, and his face turned to Creamtail. Creamtail had a smug look on her face, as most of the rest of the Clan. I noticed that the young apprentice from earlier was one of the few not happy at me leaving for the Games. That was when things went even worse...

"Any volunteers? No? Now, the tom going to the Prey Games, and the first Quarter Quell, is Blazepaw!" Daisyfern continued.

I spotted the tom who had stopped the fight between my father and Creamtail earlier step forward. He didn't seem too surprised, and he had an air of calm as he came to us. Though, at closer inspection I noticed the hopelessness in his hazel eyes.  
>He sat next to me without complaint. I saw his gaze shift from one cat to another until he had searched the whole Clan. From where I stood, I could feel his fear. Pity.<p>

"Any volunteers?" as usual, no cat came forward.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" yowled the excited she-cat once she had finished the mandatory speech about the Dark Forest's so-called greatness.  
>We were led to the medicine cat's den, as tradition required. Echotail's scent hit me, but I noticed that it was much stronger than before. I was placed in the actual den, like most she-cats while the tom waited out in the clearing.<p>

Blazepaw's POV:

I assumed that all I would do was wait. None of my family cared enough to look at me, much less visit me. About to go to the hardest thing any cat could face, and no one to comfort me. That was when I got the surprise of my life.

"Hey, what's-your-name." said one of the two Guards that I had seen earlier this morning.

I tensed, they were probably going to rub in that I had been Reaped. Instead, I saw slight warmth in their eyes. The big brown she-cat had something in her teeth and she gently dropped it on the ground. It was a small necklace of multicolored feathers tied with ivy strands. In the center was a large, red stone with an orange outline.

"Take this. It's a tradition of some of the us Guards. We sometimes choose a cat that, when they go to the Prey Games, we give a token to give them hope. You look like you deserve it for stopping that fight earlier." the tom explained to me.

I was deeply honored-and surprised-as I graciously accepted the token. The two bowed their heads respectfully and I did likewise. That was when something occured to me.

"Wait, I thought that you said that you loved to see cats get beaten. Why are you giving gifts to me?" Suspicion lingered in my eyes.

Shyly, the she-cat answered.

"We saw you this morning in the grass. I heard you talking about how we would feel if we went to the Games or got beaten. That was when we decided to grant you the necklace."

"Wait, I said that out loud?" I thought.

"Goodbye, uh, Blazepaw." he left with the she-cat on his trail.

Wow, so not all Guards are evil. The necklace is nice too. It definitely made me feel better.

Echoblaze's POV:

With my ear against the wall, I was listening to every word between Blazepaw and the Guards. I was bored out of my mind, so that was why I was pressed against the wall. The conversation definitely surprised me.

I heard pawsteps heading towards me, so I backed away from the wall and sat. Nothing surprising about them coming to visit me. They are my parents after all.

"Echoblaze, you remind me so much of your aunt that it's unbelievable. You both got into the Games, and both of you had a young ginger tom with hazel eyes accompanying you!" my mother, Feathergust, was extremely upset.

My father had something around his neck, it looked like a necklace. It, like most necklaces, had a long vine cord, and it also had a bunch of fresh lavender petals connected to it, which gave it a sweet scent. Daywhisker saw that my gaze led to his neck and he purred. He lowered his head, leaving the necklace at my paws.

"That was Echotail's necklace before she went to the Prey Games last year. It's all we have left of her. Each year, not long before the Reaping, she picked lavender petals and stuck them to that necklace. She didn't wear it to the Games, so we are giving it to you. Good luck, Echoblaze. May Echotail's spirit be with you." my father told me before padding out of the den.

"See you later, my blaze." Feathergust whined before leaving.

Immediately after placing the necklace on my neck, the Guards had come inside and were leading me to the platform. I didn't struggle, instead I walked calmly ahead. It seemed that Blazepaw followed my example. We were soon aboard the platform and the pale golden-furred dogs sped ahead, to the Prey Games!

* * *

><p>Please review, subscribe, and PM me for any questions. Also, vote for who you think is going to win the Prey Games!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I owe nothing associated with Warriors or the Hunger Games. Also, the story belongs to my friend Wolfbreeze.

* * *

><p>Reaping Four:<br>SeaClan:  
>Hawkpaw's POV:<p>

Ominous shadows greeted new day light as the shade from the sandstone cliffs slowly began to fade. The sun on the distant horizon rose above the trees adjacent to the wide ocean. Normally, this time of year would be stormy and chaotic, but this greenleaf was peaceful. The seagulls cawed as they flew overhead seeking their morning meal. The sand was being blown only by a gentle breeze. Salt was the smell filling the almost still air.

This was the Sun-Drown-Place in it's present form. The ancient badger, Midnight, had perished just after the StarClan and Dark Forest battle. She had died peacefully in her sleep from age. That is what I learned as an kit.  
>Silently, I was slinking along the ground. The sand barely grazed my belly as I crawled along the ground. I was practicing stalking cats in case I went to the Prey Games.<p>

My current target was Longclaw, the deputy and the second hardest cat to sneak up on. The hardest was definitely Shadowsoul. I honestly think that she has eyes on the back of her head.

Longclaw sniffed the air attentively for prey. My brown-tabby fur was covered in mud and the scent of salt-water was thick in the air, blocking my scent. I blinked my flame-shaded eyes against the light instinctively. He wasn't aware of my presence. The elderly tom had pricked his ears and began to stalk along the ground, it looked like he had smelled something.

I began to move forward, slowly but surely I stepped closer as he tracked whatever he smelled. My paws made no sound as they hit the sun-warmed sand of the shore. The only noise on the beach was the breathing of Longclaw and I. Longclaw paused and I spotted his prey-a sickly seagull pecking at a chestnut that had fallen from one of the trees not far from the shore.

Longclaw wriggles his haunches and pounced on the seagull. He bit into the gull's throat as it let out a shocked screech. The second that I saw it's eyes cloud over, I leapt at the gray tabby, right onto his back. I clawed at his black-striped back; my claws unsheathed, like all clan cats were trained.

He let out a swift screech of pain before shaking me off. I released, not wanting to lose my mentor. Killing another cat outside of the Prey Games was a death penalty. He looked at me and he seemed pleased, despite the pain in his back.

I could easily smell the blood, sweet and metallic, flowing in waves off of his back and on my still-outstretched claws. Longclaw licked the fur on his back, cleaning the blood. He murmured something unintelligible to himself before acknowledging me again.

"You did well Hawkpaw; I never saw you coming. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to sneak up on Shadowsoul soon." he said, blinking his green eyes.

I purred at his praise and licked my chest fur in embarrassment. We began to pad back to the camp, going along the shoreline. The soft, warm sand made my paws sink.

That was when I spied the clan's weirdest cat-Shadowsoul. She was staring at something out at sea, or something in that direction. Her back was arched, her eyes were wide with fear, her ears were laid back, and her fur was bristled as she let out a frightened hiss.

Curious, Longclaw and I ran forward. Shadowsoul began to sprint towards us. She went past us as she screeched.

"Save me! Save me! He's going to kill me!"

She vanished soon as she continued to run to the south, away from camp. Her screeches became faint and eventually vanished. Imaginary cats had apparently tried to kill her again. That was when a question struck me.

"Why does Shadowsoul see invisible cats? There's nothing there!" I asked, curious about the unusual she-cat.

"I'm not certain. I think that it has something to do with her brothers' spirits though." he replied, but it didn't help me at all.

"What happened?"

Longclaw sighed sadly before answering,

"Eight seasons ago, when Shadowsoul was just a kit, she had two brothers. Shadowsoul was really close to one of her brothers, Shorekit, but not as much to Duskkit. One day, when they were about two moons old, the three kits were playing on the Clifftop back at camp. Apparently, Duskkit and Shorekit got into an argument, and that was when everything went wrong.

"Duskkit pushed Shorekit off the cliff. Shorekit died on impact and Duskkit was executed for his murder. On Duskkit's death, he vowed to kill Shadowsoul, but no one knows why. I think that Shadowsoul hallucinates that she sees Duskkit trying to kill her. She might actually be seeing cats. Spirits of cats are real, the Dark Forest is proof. Shadowsoul can't control what she sees, so there might actually be evil cat spirits haunting her."

I blinked, astonished. I'd never known that Shadowsoul had any siblings, or heard this story from any of the queens. Now that I know what had occurred, I don't blame her for how she is. It must be tough to lose a sibling. Thankfully for me, both of my brothers were still alive.

I couldn't imagine what would happen if Crowpaw died; I'd probably kill myself. As for Talonpaw, I probably would thank the Dark Forest for that. Talonpaw always got all of the attention, just because he was born first and stronger. I was far sneakier though, and smarter at that.

I snorted, annoyed at the mere thought of Talonpaw. Turning my head to the east, to the rising sun as it began to climb higher than the trees beyond. The camp soon came into sight and I remembered that today was the Reaping. Today probably wouldn't be a good day for me, since I knew every clan cat in the clan well. My mentor was the deputy after all.

Shadowsoul's POV:  
>The shallow pants of my brother were not hard to hear, he wasn't a fox-length behind my ginger tail-tip. My own breath was quick and hot with exhaustion. Running from the evil that was my brother, Duskkit, was terrifying.<p>

"Get away from me!"

I screeched as I turned to stare at the dark gray-furred figure running behind me. His dark green eyes were exactly the same as they had been when he had died-angry and aggressive. The once-kind young tom had turned to hatred against me for what I had done.

"Murdering mange-pelt! I'd claw out my own eyes before I let you get away!" he growled, making me sprint faster, fueled by fear.

I stopped and crouched as he leapt above my head. As I saw him fly over me, I swiftly jumped to knock the breath from him. He flipped over before standing to his paws. I couldn't attack him-I couldn't attack my own brother. It didn't feel right.

"Fine, you're safe for now, but I'll get you at the Games. I live on, Shadowsoul, and I will kill you!" he yowled before vanishing into the very air.

I stood from my crouched position, still breathing hard. Depression crept over me, swallowing me in its dark shadow. Memories of past seasons flashed through my mind.

"Why did I suggest playing on that cliff? Why?" I murmured to myself, a half-sneer,

"What did he mean by 'I'll get you at the Games?'" I continued asking to myself before shaking my head and padding back up the shoreline in the newborn day light. My ginger-and-black fur still was bristled in terror, my fiery amber eyes were clouded with horror, and my breaths were still short from the run. But I had lived through another of my brother's attempted murders, and for that, I purred gratefully.

Hawkpaw's POV:  
>"Then I snuck up behind him and leaped! He was totally caught by surprise." I bragged to my two brothers at the base of the cliff rocks.<p>

Crowpaw was staring at me in awe, mouth agape and eyes huge while Talonpaw simply snorted and gave me an irritated glare. I glared back, only making Talonpaw purr in amusement.

"I've done more while sleeping, it is not that hard to sneak up on your mentor. He was probably going easy on you, since we will be made warriors soon." he pointed out, swishing his tail along the ground.

"You try sneaking up on Longclaw!" I shouted back, baring my teeth.

Crowpaw, who was half a head shorter than either of us, surprisingly snapped back.

"Yeah! Have you ever snuck up on Longclaw?"

"I don't need to, I can fight him better than you could ever sneak up on him." Talonpaw beamed, licking his chest whilst looking smug.

"Oh really?" I snarled, "Prove it."

Talonpaw slashed his claws across my nose. I jumped back screeching as he lunged at me. I balanced myself and stood on my hindlegs. Unsheathing my foreclaws, I brought them down on Talonpaw's black-striped head, scrapping them along the top of his forehead. He collided with my belly, unbalancing us both. He pinned me with his forepaws as he bit into my ear and two Guards stepped forward.

The pair ripped us apart, and Talonpaw took a part of my ear with him. The larger of the Guards-the ginger one with Talonpaw- growled at us while his smaller black-furred partner, who looked familiar to me, turned to listen to a small brown she-cat with gleaming green eyes, Poolleaf, who had started the Reaping.

"Now that that's over," my face grew hot as I realized that she was referring to our fight, "it is time to start the SeaClan Reaping! First, as always, is the she-cat. The she-cat going to the Prey Games is... Shadowsoul! Please step forward."

The black she-cat had been sitting by herself to the far left part of the camp. She tried to turn and run, but her path was blocked by a line of Guards. Familiar fear crossed her eyes as she turned and padded, defeated, to the cliff base before climbing up the steep side to sit on a ledge next to Poolleaf. I don't think that I'd ever seen her this scared before.

"Any volunteers?" Poolleaf yowled, driving me from my thoughts.

As usual, no cat stepped forward. It was an obvious choice, only a small group of cats ever trained in case they would go. All of them were either young apprentices, or dead...

"Now then, the tom that is going to the Prey Games is... Crowpaw. Please step forward!"

I went numb at that point. My fur bristled and my eyes clouded with fear. Did she just say my brother's name?

I turned my head to see little Crowpaw step forward, stiff with fright. He was the picture of fear-eyes wide, ears pulled back, and fur bristled. He slowly made his way forward, that's what it seemed like anyways. Once he reached the top, Poolleaf nodded to him before asking, "Any volunteers?"

I don't recall what I thought at that point. I probably did it to save my slightly younger brother, the only cat I ever had cared for. It was the moment that changed my life. Simply, I called out.

"I volunteer!"

Most of the clan turned to face me. Several of them had looks of fear and surprise in their eyes. It must've been my blood-soaked pelt and fresh wounds. I still had crimson paws.

Standing, I padded swiftly to the front of the crowd. Gripping my paws to the hard stone wasn't difficult, all SeaClan cats were trained to climb. Almost too quickly, I was at the top. Crowpaw showed appreciation as he muttered,

"Thanks, but you don't have to volunteer."

"I'm doing it anyways." I growled quietly so that no other cat could hear.

As Crowpaw leaped down the ledges to the sand, Poolleaf asked me my name.

"My name is Hawkpaw." I said, baring my teeth at her, but she didn't notice that it was aimed at her.

"This year's SeaClan Tributes are Hawkpaw and Shadowsoul!-" she continued as she began the mandatory speech about how grateful we should be to the Dark Forest- which no one wanted to listen too, so I drowned it out.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Poolleaf concluded, and the ginger Guard that had dragged Talonpaw and I apart was flanking me on my left.

Shadowsoul and I were escorted to the medicine cat den, where we would wait for visits from our family members. Shadowsoul, like all she-cat Tributes, got the main part of the den while I waited in the main cave. Sitting, I waited for my brothers; this was going to be an interesting conversation.

Shadowsoul's POV:  
>Not long after I sat next to the water pool in the den, I heard a shuffling at the entrance. Glancing in that direction, I saw a Guard enter, my uncle Stoneflame.<p>

He, like most Guards, was from JewelClan. My father and Stoneflame were brothers, and born JewelClan cats before they had come here, not long before my birth and the death of my father and brothers. He even wore a traditional JewelClan necklace, vine-tied with a large stone medal containing a deep blue sapphire.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Shadowsoul? Does bad luck run in our family?" he joked, amber eyes gleaming.

"Apparently, since both of my brothers and my father are dead-two of them executed for breaking laws. Now, I am going to the Prey Games, isn't that great?" I answered sarcastically.

"I know, and you're not the only one in the family going to the Games, your other deceased uncle's son is going to the Games too. Yeah, our family is cursed." I perked up at that, I had a cousin in JewelClan?

"What's his name?" I asked, since I had never heard about any other members of our family in other clans.

"Emeraldpaw, he's a little scamp. Unlike you, he actually volunteered. I think you'd best avoid him though, your aunt killed his sister at last year's Games. I think he hates SeaClan cats because of that." Stoneflame purred in amusement; I don't know how he found this funny.

As I was about to comment on this, another Guard called out from the entrance.

"Stoneflame, you need to leave soon. You've been in there way too long!"

"I'll be out in a heartbeat!" Stoneflame yelled out before taking off his vine necklace.

"A little something from JewelClan, keep it with you, Shadowsoul."

He left at that point, before I could thank him for the token. I picked it up in my teeth, and threw it so that it landed on my neck. Whispering in the other chamber began, and I heard it end abruptly, as quickly as it started. I wondered what had happened in there with Hawkpaw, and even now, where I am, I still do.

Hawkpaw's POV:  
>Crowpaw, alone, visited me. I looked at him, certainly curious at why he was alone. Even Talonpaw followed him everywhere.<p>

"He's out there boasting to the other apprentices about how he knew you would end up at the Games." Crowpaw answered, as though he could read my mind.

I then noticed that he had brought his lucky crow-feather paw-bracelet. The bundle of jet black feathers glared in the slight sunlight from the hole in the roof. Crowpaw caught where my gaze was, and he purred.

"Thanks for helping me out. I owe you my life," he then removed his paw-bracelet, "take it, it is the least I could do."

I bit into the vine, and placed my paw in the hole. Pulling it up, it fit quite well. The feathers felt odd on my paw, but I nodded appreciatively at Crowpaw.

"Hey, apprentice, visiting is over now." a Guard informed us as he left Shadowsoul's cave; I saw that they had the same dark amber eyes. I then realized that he was one of the Guards who had torn us apart, the black one. He must be related to Shadowsoul.

"Okay," Crowpaw said, and he stood and exited the den.

A few moments later, I faintly heard the heavy paws of the dogs on the sand. It grew suddenly louder as they went onto the rocks, their claws clicking on the stone. Shadowsoul was herded out by the ginger Guard from earlier. We were then led to the waiting brown-gray-furred dogs outside. Their greenish-amber eyes chilled me to the bone, how simply emotionless they seemed.

Jumping onto the platform, I waited for the dogs to take off. They did, at a steady pace, they went off. I looked at my home, the SeaClan camp, and I vowed to myself.

"I will make it back."

* * *

><p>Remember to review, subscribe, and PM me for any questions, and do you think that we should do a sponser system?<p> 


End file.
